Der Graf von Monte Christo/II
Vater und Sohn Nachdem Dantès die Cannebière in ihrer ganzen Länge durcheilt hatte, bog er in die Rue de Noailles ein, betrat ein an der linken Seite der Allées de Meilhan gelegenes Haus, stieg klopfenden Herzens schnell eine dunkle Treppe bis zum vierten Stock hinauf und blieb vor einer angelehnten Tür stehen, durch die man bis in den Hintergrund eines kleinen Zimmers sehen konnte. Dieses Zimmer war das seines Vaters. 14 Die Nachricht von der Ankunft des »Pharao« war noch nicht bis zu dem Greise gedrungen, der, auf einem Stuhle stehend, damit beschäftigt war, mit zitternder Hand einige Kapuzinerblumen und Rebwinden, die das Fenster umrankten, mit Latten zu stützen. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie ein Paar Arme sich um ihn legten, und eine wohlbekannte Stimme rief: »Vater, mein guter Vater!« Der Greis stieß einen Schrei aus und wandte sich um. Als er seinen Sohn erblickte, sank er zitternd und bleich in dessen Arme. »Was hast du denn?« rief der junge Mann beunruhigt. »Bist du krank?« »Nein, nein, mein lieber Edmond, mein Sohn, mein Kind, nein; es ist nur die Freude über dieses unvermutete Wiedersehen – ich hatte dich nicht erwartet – o Gott, mir ist, als ob ich sterben müßte!« »Nun, nun, fasse dich doch, Vater! Die Freude soll ja keinen Schaden tun, und deshalb bin ich hier so ohne Vorbereitung eingetreten. Komm, sei doch fröhlich, anstatt mich so mit wirren Augen anzusehen. Ich bin zurück, und wir werden glücklich sein.« »Ah so, Junge!« entgegnete der Greis. »Aber wieso werden wir glücklich sein? Du verläßt mich also nicht mehr? Komm, erzähle mir dein Glück!« »Gott verzeihe mir«, sagte der junge Mann, »daß ein Ereignis mein Glück ist, das Trauer über eine Familie bringt! Aber Gott weiß, daß ich dieses Glück nicht gewünscht habe; es ist nun einmal so gekommen, und ich kann nicht anders als mich darüber freuen. Der brave Kapitän Leclère ist tot, Vater, und es ist wahrscheinlich, daß ich auf Verwendung des Herrn Morrel seine Stelle erhalte. Begreifst du, Vater? Mit zwanzig Jahren Kapitän! Hundert Louisdors Gehalt und Anteil am Gewinn! Wie hätte ich armer Matrose jemals ein solches Glück erhoffen können?« »Ja, mein Sohn, in der Tat«, antwortete der Greis, »das ist ein Glück.« 15 »Und von dem ersten Gelde, welches ich erhalte, sollst du ein Häuschen mit einem Garten bekommen, worin du dir deine Rebwinden, deine Kapuzinerblumen und Jelängerjelieber pflanzen kannst … Aber was ist dir denn, Vater, bist du krank?« »Geduld, Geduld! es ist weiter nichts.« Die Kräfte verließen den Greis, und er sank nach hinten über. »Laß sehen, ein Glas Wein, Vater; das wird dich wieder auffrischen. Wo steht dein Wein?« »Nein, ich danke, such nicht; ich brauche keinen«, sagte der Alte. Er versuchte seinen Sohn zurückzuhalten. »Doch, doch, Vater, zeig mir den Platz.« Und er öffnete einige Schränke. »Laß sein …«, bemerkte der Greis, »es ist kein Wein mehr da.« »Wie, es ist kein Wein mehr da!« rief Dantès, seinerseits erbleichend und abwechselnd die blassen, eingefallenen Wangen des Greises und die leeren Schränke betrachtend. »Hat es dir an Geld gefehlt, Vater?« »Es hat mir an nichts gefehlt, nun, da du da bist«, antwortete der Greis. »Aber ich hatte dir doch zweihundert Franken zurückgelassen, als ich vor einem Vierteljahr abreiste«, sagte Dantès bestürzt. »Ja, ja, Edmond, freilich; aber du hattest vergessen, vor der Abreise eine kleine Schuld beim Nachbar Caderousse zu bezahlen; er hat mich daran erinnert und wollte, wenn ich nicht für dich bezahlte, sich das Geld von Herrn Morrel geben lassen. Und siehst du, da ich befürchtete, daß dir das schaden könnte …« »Nun?« »So habe ich es bezahlt.« »Es waren ja aber hundertvierzig Franken, die ich Caderousse schuldete!« »Jawohl«, sagte der Greis. »Und die hast du ihm von den zweihundert Franken ganz gegeben?« Der Greis nickte. 16 »So daß du also ein Vierteljahr von sechzig Franken gelebt hast?« rief der junge Mann. »Du weißt, wie wenig ich brauche«, sagte der Alte. »O Gott, o mein Gott, verzeih mir!« rief Edmond, indem er sich vor seinem Vater auf die Knie warf. »Was machst du denn?« »Oh, du hast mir das Herz zerrissen!« »Du bist ja da«, sagte der Greis lächelnd; »nun ist alles wieder gut.« »Ja, ich bin da«, entgegnete der junge Mann, »und ich habe Geld mitgebracht. Da, Vater, nimm und laß sofort einholen.« Und er entleerte seine Taschen, die ein Dutzend Goldstücke, fünf oder sechs Fünffrankenstücke und kleine Münzen enthielten, auf den Tisch. Das Gesicht des alten Dantès erheiterte sich. »Wem gehört das?« fragte er. »Nun mir, dir, uns! Nimm, kauf ein, sei fröhlich! Morgen gibt es mehr.« »Sachte, sachte«, mahnte der Alte lächelnd; »mit deiner Erlaubnis werde ich deine Börse nur mäßig in Anspruch nehmen; wenn man mich zu viel auf einmal kaufen sähe, würde man denken, ich hätte bis zu deiner Rückkehr warten müssen, um Einkäufe zu machen.« »Wie du willst, Vater; aber vor allen Dingen nimm dir jemand zur Bedienung; du sollst nicht mehr allein bleiben. Ich habe geschmuggelten Kaffee und ausgezeichneten Tabak in einem kleinen Koffer an Bord. Doch still! Da kommt jemand.« »Das ist Caderousse. Er hat wohl gehört, daß du gekommen bist, und will dir guten Tag sagen.« »Das ist auch so einer, der mit Worten freundlich tut und im Herzen anders denkt«, murmelte Edmond. »Doch einerlei, es ist ein Nachbar, der uns früher einen Dienst erwiesen hat, er sei willkommen. « In der Tat sah man gleich darauf in der Flurtür den schwarzen, bärtigen Kopf des Schneiders Caderousse erscheinen. Es war ein Mann von fünf- bis sechsundzwanzig Jahren. 17 »Ei, da bist du also zurück, Edmond?« sagte er im ausgesprochensten Marseiller Dialekt und mit einem breiten Lächeln, welches seine elfenbeinweißen Zähne sehen ließ. »Wie Sie sehen, Nachbar Caderousse, und bereit, Ihnen in jeder Weise dienlich zu sein«, antwortete Dantès, der seinen Widerwillen nur schlecht unter diesem Anerbieten verbarg. »Danke, danke; glücklicherweise brauche ich nichts, und es sind sogar manchmal die andern, die mich brauchen.« Dantès machte eine Bewegung. »Das geht nicht auf dich, Junge; ich habe dir Geld geliehen, du hast mir’s wiedergegeben, und wir sind quitt; so was kommt unter guten Nachbarsleuten vor.« »Man ist denen gegenüber, die einem einen Dienst erwiesen haben, nie quitt«, antwortete Dantès; »denn wenn man ihnen das Geld nicht mehr schuldet, so schuldet man ihnen Dankbarkeit. « »Wozu darüber sprechen! Was vorbei ist, ist vorbei. Sprechen wir von deiner glücklichen Rückkehr, Junge. Ich war also nach dem Hafen gegangen, um braunes Tuch zu holen, und wen treffe ich? Freund Danglars, der mir erzählte, daß du auch wieder da bist. Da komme ich denn, um einem Freunde die Hand zu drücken.« »Der gute Caderousse«, sagte der Greis, »er liebt uns so!« »Gewiß liebe ich Sie, da die ehrbaren Leute rar sind. Aber du scheinst ja reich zu werden, Junge«, fuhr der Schneider fort, indem er einen Seitenblick auf die Handvoll Gold und Silber warf, die Dantès auf den Tisch geschüttet hatte. Der junge Mann bemerkte den gierigen Blick in den schwarzen Augen des Nachbarn. »Lieber Gott«, warf er nachlässig hin, »das Geld gehört nicht mir; ich fragte meinen Vater, ob es ihm in meiner Abwesenheit auch an nichts gefehlt hat, und um mich zu beruhigen, hat er den Inhalt seiner Börse auf den Tisch geschüttet. Komm, Vater«, fuhr Dantès fort, »steck das Geld wieder in deine Sparbüchse, das heißt, wenn Nachbar Caderousse es nicht braucht, in welchem Falle es zu seiner Verfügung steht.« 18 »Nein, Junge«, sagte Caderousse, »ich brauche nichts. Gott sei Dank! Das Handwerk nährt seinen Mann. Behalte dein Geld, man hat nie zu viel; trotzdem bin ich dir für dein Anerbieten ebenso verbunden, als ob ich’s angenommen hätte.« »Es war aufrichtig gemeint«, erwiderte Dantès. »Daran zweifle ich nicht. Du stehst dich also mit Herrn Morrel sehr gut? Du verstehst es offenbar, dich beliebt zu machen.« »Herr Morrel ist immer sehr gütig gegen mich gewesen«, antwortete Dantès. »Dann tust du unrecht, seine Einladung zum Essen nicht anzunehmen.« »Was?« fiel der alte Dantès ein; »er hat dich zum Essen eingeladen? « »Ja, Vater«, antwortete Edmond, über das Staunen des Alten lächelnd. »Und warum hast du abgelehnt, Junge?« fragte der Greis. »Um desto eher zu dir zu kommen, Vater«, erwiderte der junge Mann. »Ich hatte Eile, dich zu sehen.« »Das wird den guten Herrn Morrel verletzt haben«, nahm Caderousse wieder das Wort; »und wenn einer Absicht auf den Kapitänshut hat, so darf er seinen Reeder nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.« »Ich habe ihm den Grund meiner Ablehnung erklärt«, entgegnete Dantès, »und ich hoffe, er hat Verständnis dafür gehabt.« »Je nun, wenn man Kapitän werden will, muß man seinem Patron ein bißchen schmeicheln.« »Ich hoffe, ohne das Kapitän zu werden.« »Desto besser, desto besser, da werden sich alle alten Freunde freuen, und ich kenne da unten hinter der Zitadelle von Saint- Nicolas jemand, der auch nicht böse darüber sein wird.« »Mercedes?« fragte der Greis. »Ja, Vater«, entgegnete Dantès, »und jetzt, da ich dich gesehen habe und weiß, daß es dir gut geht und du alles hast, was du brauchst, erlaubst du wohl, daß ich im Katalonierdorf einen Besuch abstatte.« »Geh, mein Sohn«, sagte der alte Dantès, »und Gott segne 19 dich in deiner Frau, wie er mich in meinem Sohne gesegnet hat!« »Seine Frau!« bemerkte Caderousse. »Wie Sie gleich losgehen, Vater Dantès! Ich dachte, sie ist es noch nicht.« »Nein; aber sie wird es bald sein«, antwortete Edmond. »Einerlei, einerlei«, meinte Caderousse, »es war gut, daß du dich beeilt hast, Junge.« »Wieso?« »Weil die Mercedes ein schönes Mädchen ist und es den schönen Mädchen nicht an Liebhabern fehlt, besonders dieser nicht; sie laufen ihr dutzendweise nach.« »So«, sagte Edmond mit einem Lächeln, hinter dem eine leichte Unruhe bemerkbar war. »Jawohl«, fuhr Caderousse fort, »und sogar schöne Partien, aber sieh her, du wirst Kapitän werden, und man wird sich hüten, dich abzuweisen.« »Das heißt«, entgegnete Dantès, dessen Lächeln seine Unruhe nur schlecht verbarg, »wenn ich nicht Kapitän würde …« »Je, nun.« Caderousse zog die Schultern hoch. »Nun«, erwiderte der junge Mann, »ich habe eine bessere Meinung von den Frauen im allgemeinen und von Mercedes im besonderen und bin überzeugt, daß sie mir treu bleiben wird, einerlei, ob ich Kapitän bin oder nicht.« »Um so besser, um so besser«, warf Caderousse hin; »es ist immer gut, dem Mädchen zu vertrauen, das man heiraten will; aber einerlei, glaube mir, Junge, verliere keine Zeit, zu ihr zu gehen und ihr deine Ansichten mitzuteilen.« »Ich gehe sofort«, sagte Edmond. Er umarmte seinen Vater, verabschiedete sich von Caderousse und ging. Caderousse blieb noch einen Augenblick, dann verabschiedete er sich von dem alten Dantès, ging die Treppe hinunter und suchte Danglars wieder auf, der ihn an der Straßenecke erwartete. »Nun«, fragte Danglars, »hast du ihn gesehen?« »Ich komme direkt von ihm.« 20 »Und hat er gesagt, daß er Kapitän zu werden hofft?« »Er spricht davon, als ob er’s schon wäre.« »Geduld«, sagte Danglars. »Er scheint es etwas zu eilig zu haben.« »Es sieht so aus, als ob Herr Morrel es ihm zugesagt hat.« »Dann ist er wohl sehr heiter?« »Sogar anmaßend; bietet mir seine Dienste an, als ob er was Vornehmes wäre; wollte mir Geld leihen wie ein Bankier.« »Und du hast es zurückgewiesen?« »Strikte weg; obschon ich’s ganz gut hätte annehmen können, zumal ich es war, der ihm die ersten Goldstücke in die Hand gegeben hat. Aber jetzt braucht Herr Dantès niemand mehr; er wird ja Kapitän.« »Pah«, sagte Danglars, »noch ist er’s nicht.« »Teufel auch! Gut wär’s, wenn er’s nicht würde«, entgegnete Caderousse, »denn sonst würde er unsereinen gar nicht mehr ansehen.« »Wenn wir wollten«, warf Danglars hin, »so bliebe er, was er ist, ja würde vielleicht noch weniger.« »Was meinst du?« »Nichts, ich rede nur so. Und er ist noch immer in die schöne Katalonierin verliebt?« »Wahnsinnig verliebt. Er ist hin zu ihr; aber ich müßte mich sehr täuschen, wenn ihn nicht Unannehmlichkeiten erwarteten. « »Erkläre dich.« »Wozu?« »Es ist wichtiger, als du denkst. Du kannst doch Dantès nicht leiden, he?« »Ich habe die Hochnäsigen im Magen.« »Nun, dann sage mir, was du von der Katalonierin weißt.« »Positives weiß ich just nichts; was ich aber gesehen habe, läßt mich glauben, daß der zukünftige Kapitän, wie gesagt, in der Gegend da Unannehmlichkeiten haben dürfte.« »Was hast du denn gesehen? Sprich doch.« »Nun denn, allemal wenn Mercedes nach der Stadt kommt, 21 wird sie von einem großen Katalonier mit schwarzen Augen und roter Haut begleitet, einem brünetten, hitzigen Burschen, den sie Vetter nennt.« »So! und glaubst du, daß dieser Vetter ihr den Hof macht?« »Ich nehm’s an.« »Und Dantès ist zu der Katalonierin gegangen, sagst du?« »Er ist vor mir fortgegangen.« »Wenn wir in die Gegend gingen, könnten wir in der ›Réserve‹ einkehren und bei einem Glase Wein Neuigkeiten abwarten. « »Wer soll uns denn die geben?« »Wir würden Dantès sehen, und sein Gesicht würde uns sagen, was passiert ist.« »Komm«, sagte Caderousse; »aber du bezahlst doch?« »Gewiß«, erwiderte Danglars. Und beide schlugen mit schnellen Schritten den Weg nach dem bezeichneten Orte ein. Dort angekommen, ließen sie sich eine Flasche und zwei Gläser geben. Vater Pamphile hatte Dantès vor noch nicht zehn Minuten vorübergehen sehen. Nachdem sie sich so vergewissert hatten, daß Dantès bei der Katalonierin war, setzten sie sich unter die mit dem ersten Grün sich schmückenden Platanen, in deren Zweigen eine Schar fröhlich zwitschernder Vögel einem der ersten schönen Frühlingstage zujubelte.